


I believe in peace, b*tch.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is so totally <i>mine</i>, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I believe in peace, b*tch.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was originally requested by [](http://factorielle.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**factorielle**](http://factorielle.dreamwidth.org/) for iWHORE 2009, so it doubles up. The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for June 4, 2009.

  
He’s seen the way Shiki looks at Neku – it comes with the territory and all, and not just because he’s the Composer of Shibuya. He’s also Yoshiya Kiryuu (Joshua to friends, mind you), and Yoshiya Kiryuu is on top of things all the time, no matter how, no matter what. As such, sniffing out a ditz and her pathetic high school crush on his pick of choice is, quite literally, child’s play.

  
He is fully aware, as well, of just the sort of person that Shiki happens to be – he does not doubt the possibility that, in all likelihood, he knows her better than she knows herself. It’s in the way she moves, in the collection of nervous ticks (the sweeping-her-hair-behind-her-ear, the constantly-looking-at-her-cellular-phone, the grabbing-every-opportunity-to-check-herself-in-the-nearest-reflective-surface), in the form of the weapon she wields during the Game (poetic irony, using that dinky little doll). A bundle of insecurities with a pretty face and a wolf’s appetite was bound to be no good for someone as talented and as interesting as Neku Sakuraba, and like any master concerned for his creation, Joshua did not want anything threatening his brain child.

  
It may have been Megumi’s idea, using Shiki as Neku’s second entrance fee, but Joshua liked to think that if he had still been in full control at that point, he would have done the very same thing. Screw stealing what’s most precious: it’s all about _impact_. Game balance. Ensuring the audience that the show will definitely go on. Besides: the sooner Shiki realized that Neku was his, the better for everyone.

  
Later, however, as he watches his pick of the moment grow and realizes that the girl inevitably had something to do with it, Joshua wonders briefly if maybe he ought to thank her for it. Composers, though, have never been very good with human feelings, so he tells himself that bringing her back isn’t an act of love – it’s a way for him to provide her with the opportunity of screwing herself up all over again.  



End file.
